<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or His Father-In-Law? by Skylar102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894368">Or His Father-In-Law?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102'>Skylar102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Summoning, Humor, M/M, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have to summon Asmodeus for the Clave<br/>It does not go as they planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 Times The Gang Said Fuck [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or His Father-In-Law?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BET YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS GONNA BE THE +1</p><p>Honestly, I didn't either until I started talking to Em about what I should do and I am so happy I decided to go this route. I love Asmodeus, he's my favorite villain. So why not make him the +1 of this series that's already pretty much crack?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I really don’t like this,” Alec whispers as he and Magnus make their way to the courtyard of the institute. The Clave envoy and her bodyguards follow close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it either. But if we’re going to stop these attacks, we need his help,” Magnus whispers back. “The institute is the safest place to do it. And this time, I made sure to put extra warding in the pentagram so as not to have a repeat of what happened last time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus lets out an involuntary shiver and Alec grabs his hand in comfort. Behind them someone makes a disgusted noise and another talks in loud whispers about how they’re gross. It takes every fiber in Alec’s being not to turn around and tell them to mind their business. Their only saving grace is Magnus squeezing his hand and sending a small smile his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping out to the small clearing, Izzy and Jace watch over Clary as she finishes up the pentagram on the ground. The design is a lot more intricate than the previous ones Magnus has had Clary draw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this circle will protect us warlock,” Jacquie Whittemore says as she comes to a halt next to them. “I’d hate for another mishap to occur like last time.” Alec sees his siblings and Clary glare at her. Alec gives them a look that says to knock it off, even though he does agree with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An understandable worry Jacquie, but fret not. This is not the first time I’ve had to summon Asmodeus.” Magnus gestures at the pentagram on the floor. “Lucky for us, that was hundreds of years ago which is more than enough time to strengthen and properly ward the spell required to summon him. Magic is forever changing and evolving much like </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the world,” Magnus airily says. The unspoken words come across clearly if the pinched face Whittemore is making is anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec watches as Clary tries to hide a smile behind her hands in common sense while his two siblings openly grin at the words. He should have known better than to ask his siblings to help out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take your word for it,” she dryly says and goes to stand off to the side with the other shadowhunters. They form a small circle around her, hands on the hilts of their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec squeezes his hand before letting go to stand on his point around the pentagram. The others follow suit and wait for Magnus to make the final step to his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone in position, Magnus begins the spell. Speaking in an ancient tongue that Alec vaguely recognizes from listening to Magnus work in the apothecary. The lights in the courtyard start to flicker as the wind begins to pick up. The shadowhunters that surround Whittemore tighten the grip on their swords as they watch Magnus do his incantation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before the ground begins to shake as Magnus’ incantation gets louder. He waves his hands in the figure of the star on the ground, lighting up each line. Once the last connects, all light vanishes from the courtyard before a burst of hellfire escapes from the center. In the flames a figure is seen, their eyes staring directly at Alec. The figure waves his hands and the flames die out only leaving a very displeased Asmodeus in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You best have a good reason for summoning me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nephilim</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Asmodeus spits in Alec’s direction. “Do you have any idea what you’ve taken me away from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely it can’t be that important if you’re getting upset with Alexander when I am the one who summoned you,” Magnus snarks back, causing Asmodeus to turn his way, taking his sight off of Alec. “Hello, father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son, how… pleasant it is to see you.” Asmodeus’s eyes scan over Magnus and halt at his left hand. A look of disgust covers his face. “I see you’ve made the wrong choice once again.” Asmodeus looks over at Alec and sees the ring on his left hand as well. “And all for a mortal, how pitiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to discuss my wedding plans with you, I summoned you to ask questions about recent killings,” Magnus exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I be willing to answer your questions?” Asmodeus drawls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we demand answers from you,” Whittemore speaks up. “We have summoned you to this mortal realm so you will answer what we ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus looks the envoy over with a look of disinterest. Magnus shares a panicked look at Alec which causes him to turn to Whittemore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacquie, Magnus is more than capable of handling the questioning, please stay out of this,” Alec asked not too kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not take orders from a man who sleeps with </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth</span>
  </em>
  <span> every night,” she sneers at him. Alec is taken aback by the crude words. Normally shadowhunters who are not pleased by his relationship comment one on one with him or speak it behind his back. Rarely does a nephilim speak so openly about who he is with. “Since your </span>
  <em>
    <span>consort</span>
  </em>
  <span> has decided to turn this into a family reunion, I think it’s best for everyone here that I deal with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground below their feet shakes harder than it did during the summon causing the others to shuffle to stay in their positions on the pentagram. Jacquie and the shadowhunters around her look terrified at the sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How dare you speak of my son and his fiancé in that way,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asmodeus’ voice bellows in the courtyard. Everyone standing on the pentagram covers their ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who my son decides to wed is none of your fucking business and it would be wise to keep your trembling mouth shut.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The lanterns in the courtyard topple over as the words leave Asmodeus’ mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I make myself clear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whittemore has the right mind to nod her head, her eyes terrified of the demon in front of her. The tremors stop letting an uncomfortable silence settle over the courtyard. Alec and his family look at each other, eyes wide in disbelief. Thankfully Magnus gets his bearings straight first and brings the conversation back on topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Magnus coughs awkwardly. “Well father, will you answer my questions about the ritualistic killings happening in this city?” Magnus smirks at his father. “Or are you going to continue this tirade of yours?” Asmodeus sneers at Whittemore before brushing a hand at the non-existent dust on his shoulder. He turns his attention back to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do I get out of helping you?” Asmodeus asks. Magnus’ eyes drift to Alec’s, there’s a look of apology in those eyes before he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One year,” Magnus answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One year?” Asmodeus eggs on, clearly know where this is going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One year of me in Edom, with you.” Asmodeus’ eyes light up at the words, while Alec’s widen in fear. A sickening grin spreads across Asmodeus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, I was not expecting that kind of deal from you.” Asmodeus steps towards Magnus, looking him directly in the eyes. “And your precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancé</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed to this? You must truly be desperate for my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus wait,” Alec tries to say, but Magnus speaks over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you take the deal or not?” Magnus grits out. Asmodeus tilts his head in thought, looking at his son with curiosity. The courtyard falls silent again as everyone waits with bated breath for his answer. He looks over his shoulder at Alec, giving him a cheshire grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept,” Asmodeus greedily agrees, holding out his hand for Magnus to shake. Magnus clasps his hand and gasps at his father’s magic as it binds the deal. Magnus stumbles back a bit as the deal is made. “You’re still as foolish as I remember, Magnus. Maybe one day you will take in the lessons I have taught you.” With a satisfied smile, Asmodeus turns to Alec who is sporting a murderous look. “Ask away nephilim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec takes a deep breath trying to not think too much on the deal just made instead, remembering the specific questions Magnus had them all memorize just in case Asmodeus asked any of them to speak. Once he feels calm enough, he asks the questions verbatim. The others look between him and Magnus in confusion and shock, still trying to process the deal Magnus made with his father. Alec ignores the looks, instead focusing on Asmodeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time Asmodeus,” Alec finishes as his last question is answered. Going into his regular soldier stance, hands clasped behind his back. “This information will greatly help our search for the person responsible for these killings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the payoff is well worth answering a few questions,” Asmodeus smugly replies. Asmodeus turns his attention to Magnus again, “Well it is time for us to get going son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think so, father,” Magnus says, matching his father’s grin. Anger clouds Asmodeus’ face at the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made a deal, son. I’d hate for your precious fiancé to be hurt because of it,” he sneers, red magic flickers on his hands. The others grasp at their weapons but Magnus and Alec don’t react to the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that we have, father,” Magnus replies airily before the grin he sports grows wider, “but I didn’t say I’d go with you immediately.” Realization becomes clear on everyone’s face. Asmodeus steps toward Magnus in pure anger but with a wave of Magnus’ hand the man disappears in a wisp of smoke. “See you whenever, father!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec lets out a laugh at the words, stepping off of his spot on the pentagram towards Magnus, kissing him in front of everyone. He can hear his siblings’ and Clary’s sputtering words of disbelief behind him but he doesn’t care. Pulling back he looks at Magnus with mirth in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be our best work yet,” Alec says. Magnus tilts his head back in a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, darling,” Magnus chuckles. “I think our best work was the night at Lorenzo’s.” They both turn to the Clave envoy who hasn't spoken a word since Asmodeus’ outburst. “Is that all you needed, Jacquie?” The question brings her back to the present and she straightens out her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Whittemore stutters out. “We got the questions we needed from Asmodeus so I’m just, going to go, notify the Clave of this update.” She rushes out of the courtyard with her bodyguards right on her tail. The two look at each other with glee at the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Jace says breaking the silence. He steps up to the couple pointing back and forth between the two. “You planned this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did,” Magnus scoffed, crossing his arms. “Do you really think I was going to let my father get the best of me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you!” Jace waves his hands at Magnus. “You made a deal with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did,” Magnus says with pride. “Shame that he was so distracted by Ms. Whittemore that he didn’t realize that I wasn’t specific with the deal. Alexander also helped with his best acting yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it wasn’t all me,” Alec says, looping an arm around his fiancé’s waist and pressing a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “Your facial expressions were truly a work of art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace stares at the two of them before throwing his hands up in the air and storming out of the courtyard murmuring something about his stupid parabatai and tricky warlock fiancé. Clary follows after him with a laugh, fist bumping Alec as she walks by, leaving only Izzy with them. Hands on her hips, she looks at them with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are too much sometimes,” she says, stepping forward to wrap them both in a hug, one arm around each of their necks. She tightens the hold before whispering in their ears. “If you ever do something like that again without warning me first, I will kill both of you.” She pulls back, patting them on their cheeks and walks out of the courtyard leaving the soon to be wed couple behind. Alec lets out a huff, maybe telling Izzy at least would have been a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Magnus and sees him holding out his bent arm. He loops his arm in it and they begin to make their way back. Though there is one question that has been on his mind for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we going to talk about how your father defended me against a member of the Clave or are we just going to let it happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ buoyant laughter can be heard through the halls of the institute.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Skylar10211">Twitter</a></p><p>Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA">Join our Discord!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>